Nocturne: Encounter at Night
by mychakk
Summary: Sometimes, when meaningful things happen, the only witness is the night... And this night witnessed Usagi finding one of the biggest secrets right besides her own. UxM


_Hi!_

_First Sailor Moon fanfic. It's Usa/Mamo one-shot and _for now_ it's completed. If I get more inspiration for I'll expand it. _

_I'm more lurker than writer so this is something like fourth attempt to write anything. Don't except much of it. Also I'm not a native English yet alone Japanese speaker so sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. It's not beta-read. _

_I don't care that much about reviews but it's nice to know on what I should work more. I never thought I will say it but you can flame my non existent writing skills but DO NOT flame my pairing preferences._

_Have a nice day. And a nice read of course. :)_

_Mycha_

Xxxx

"Now we've got ya!" hissed the attacker stalking slowly to his prey – a frightened, fragile looking teenager, with blond long, long hair.

The girl had been on her way back home from the studying session with her friends, which had been finished a bit later than usual, when the trouble started. _It _just_ had to happen today!_ She had had a feeling of upcoming doom the whole evening and suddenly she just _had to_ be right!

It's not like she had never been outside alone this late at night, but because of the creeps she had been feeling whole evening she was almost running home. She decided to take a shortcut in the park. True, it was darker and more unattended but she will be home fifteen minutes earlier! Unfortunately she didn't make it past the park unscathed.

Some punks had thought she would make a good play-toy for them when they spotted her skipping like some kind of little nymph. When the girl noticed them stalking her she sped up cursing herself for choosing the darkened shortcut in the park. Hopefully she will be able to lose them, after all she _did_ run to school every morning so she was pretty fast.

But the luck was not with her this time.

Suddenly her right foot collided with the shadowed tree root and the girl fell down onto her face. The hot pain in her ankle spread immediately and she knew she won't be able to run anymore. Dread sipped into her soul when she was watching the upcoming punks. She was in grave danger now, she knew.

The girl watched with slight fear as the attackers cornered her, their eyes full of animalistic pleasure. She clutched her locked not sure if she should change to save herself. She knew she was in no small danger yet she couldn't let them find out who she really was! The conflict within her grew even more when one of the attacker started getting closer.

_Saving her secret or saving herself…her secret or herself… secret or her…_

The debate was going through her head rapidly while she was watching the tallest of the attackers reaching a hand toward her face. She closed her eyes, her mind was made up. The decision – made… she'll save…

_Washhh… _

The hissing noise was like a shotgun in the silent park startling poor girl out of her resolve. She opened her eyes wary of things that may yet come.

"Itai!" screamed one of the attackers while the other two were nervously shaking their heads looking for the source of the hissing noise… _now, what exactly had made it?_ the girl thought curiously looking around herself.

And then she saw it… pierced perfectly through the hand that had been reaching toward her.

A beautiful, fresh, as if just pecked, rose.

Red, tornless, with steeled stem rose.

_His_ rose.

She lifted her head up expecting to see his black tuxedo and that dashing cape she loved so much. To see his tall posture towering over her and his domino mask on his face and the cane and that smirk gracing his, oh so kissable, lips. She looked up to see her hero but she didn't find him.

The only person standing near them was the young man not older than twenty.

The upper-classman.

_Her _upper-classman.

His black hair was shining in the moonlight and the green jacked moved a bit in the slight wind. His whole person was screaming of incoming doom. To whom she wasn't even sure herself. _But, Kami, _was_ she glad to see him_! And funny, she didn't even noticed when the Moon came out from its hidden place within the clouds changing the park in to friendlier place than ever.

The young man didn't say anything just looked at them. And the look in his eyes.…

_Oh, Kami!_ Her breath hitched. She'd never seen his navy eyes so dark before. They were almost black. The rage and coldness and promise of very painful death in them made her shiver in fear. _But never in fear of him_. She just pitied the ones that the look was being directed to. She knew it wasn't at her thanks to that one brief, but _oh, so warm_, glance he had given her few seconds before. That one little glance that had soothed all her fears and feelings of doom, bringing a peace unknown to her so far.

Yes, that black glance wasn't directed at her. And it looked like she wasn't the only one who noticed it, because her attacker started whimpering under that look. And boy, she did _not_ envy them.

The upper-classman started walking toward them and it was enough for the attackers to move into action. Meaning – run as fast as possible from the upcoming death personified in the form of this dark haired man. And did they run fast! If her nerves weren't so wrecked she would have laughed out loud at them. Instead she just sat there silently and watched the upcoming young man.

The said man kneeled in front of the girl and looked at her with his deep navy eyes. Their eyes locked and deep blue clashed with dark navy ones speaking of things that neither of them really understood. Was _ready_ to understand.

Finally, the upper-classman shifted a it and the girl gasped at the emotion clearly evident in his eyes.

_Protectiveness, worry and concern._

"Usagi-chan, daijobuka?"

And suddenly his breathing was cut by slim yet very strong arms circled around his chest. The petite body was trembling slightly and he could feel her shallow breaths. The need to protect her filled him more then ever. His hands moved as if they had their own mind and hugged her tightly as if trying to mold her into him. In response she clutched his jacket at his back even harder, her face pressing into his chest and her breathing increased.

"Mamoru-san…" his whimpered name made him want to chase that bullies for scaring his precious bundle. How dare they! No one! No one hurt his precious Odango and live with it. He was going to chase them and kill them slowly. And he will –

"Mamoru-san…" and suddenly none of those murderous thought mattered anymore. Nothing mattered anymore except his Odango. What was most important was safely tucked in his arms, the rest of the universe be damned. She needed him and he will be there for her like he always wanted to be! So he soothed sweet nothings into her ear calming both of them.

"Arigatou" Usagi whispered but didn't remove herself form her save sanctuary.

It felt so good to be in his arms. Funny, it always felt like that. She always enjoyed far too much their daily colliding session but never really thought why. _But now she knew_. Oh, how much she didn't want to think about the implication of the rose! Yet… she couldn't stop…

_Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen-sama… Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen-sama… Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen-sama…_

She shouldn't feel more relieved than shocked, yet she couldn't help it. Her crush on the Tokyo's superhero was giving her so much grief. Her senshi didn't understand her feelings toward him, Luna wanted her to forget him, and she herself wanted to know who she cared more about. Her hero or her upper-classman…

And she had finally been willing to choose the upper-classman even if it hurt to reject Tuxedo Kamen. After all she had had that agonizing debate with herself over the past few days. Just remembering it made her very emotional.

She had been debating with herself, and thinking about pros and cons which one of them will be better, and she couldn't have slept because she had been afraid she would make to wrong choice ad she couldn't have concentrated on her studies (which wasn't saying much, but she tries to study!) and she had gotten a nagging session from Luna, her mother her senshi _and_ her teacher! And it was all because… because… of _that jerk_! It was so like him to make her agonizing over which one choose and turning out to be both of them! _That jerk!_ And then she smiled hugging him even more. But he was _her_ jerk. Her hero and her jerk in one person. _Her Mamo-chan… _

Xxxx

So, was it _that_ bad?


End file.
